The War
by HotChocolate in Summer
Summary: Bragi the Norse god of music is bored. What happens when he spies the Titan Army and Demigod Army trying to kill each other?


The Titan and demigod prepared to attack, muscles tensed with swords, spears, javelins, and arrows pointed to the opposing side.

"Prepare to die Jackson," Kronos growled. He was about to yell 'ATTACK!' when music suddenly blared across the city coming from nowhere and everywhere. It was 'We Are The Champions'. Suddenly the Titian army started dancing, even Kronos but he looked confused

"Why-? What is this monstrosity?" He yelled suddenly they all started singing

_I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through_

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it

I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world!

Percy and Annabeth were at the front line watching with wide eyes and mouths hanging open like someone had just taken off their pants. Oh wait, someone did in the fifth line.

"Uuuum I'm not the only seeing this right?" Percy asked.

"I-I see it too," Annabeth said "I am rea-," But suddenly all o the Demigods on the gods side heard the music change, it was 'We Will Rock you,'. Now all of the demigods had the sudden urge to dance and sing too. Annabeth and Percy suddenly strode forward, dropped their weapons and started singing and dancing, the urge was over-powering.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

Singin'

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some  
day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you

Singin'

We will we will rock you

Singin'

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you.

Suddenly Bianaca popped out of nowhere, and started dancing and singing to Thriller and then everyone noticed that her left arm was missing the flesh.

And then came Zoe who was covered in stars and she sung 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'

Beckendorf soon popped out of the ground with burnt skin and seaweed draped over his arms and joined Bianaca.

High above in the clouds Bragi, the Norse god of music, was laughing his butt off rolling around on the ground.

"What is your proboblem?" Odin said behind him

"Lo-look down there!" Bragi huffed out.

"I-is that Perseus Jackson doing the Thriller dance?"

"Yep!"

"And is Kronos, singing Ice Ice Baby?"

"Yes!" Both were soon laughing so hard that they almost peed their pants. "How are you even doing this?"

"Special music! Anybody who hears it will dance and si-si-sing!"

"Oh my God look! Zeus is- Zeus is singing Hot Blooded!" Odin laughed.

Both laughed and laughed, until they noticed that Poseidon wasn't being effected, they looked closer and saw that he had seaweed stuffed in his ears, he looked up and looked like someone had taken his triton and snapped it in half.

"Oh fishsticks," Bragi said as he and Odin ran away from Poseidon as he blasted their little Norse butts with his triton. The End!

**Tada! My feeble attempt at humor! I hope it is somewhat presentable.**

**Magic Cat: Why aren't you typing your others stories?**

**Me: Because my brain hurt from all the seriousness I was putting into** **it. Enjoy and OH MY GODS IT'S THE E VILE PINK PEGUINS! RUN FOR YOUR PUNY LIVES!**


End file.
